cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SKY Federation
'SKY Federation '''is a fictional military organization of the government in Cyber Tokyo that originally appeared in Cyber Hero series. It is also as an espionage and counter-terrorism agency in the entire world. It is a successor of the previous organization known as the "Yokawan Federation" until the rise of the Yokawa Haikatzu which was broke into a civil war. Currently, the SKY Federation and the Yokawa Haikatzu are still enemies. Background Write the first section of your page here. Notable members Leader(s) / Commander(s) *Commander Skyridge - Leader and commander *Kara-Skye - Assistant commander Staff members *Harumi-Ohtani - Secretary *Vickie-Gailstorm - Assistant secretary *General Strait - Lead General of the Armed Forces division *Lieutenant Seia *Colonel Bates - Senior officer *Major Zakk *Captain Skybore - Head officer of the SKY Federation Air Force. *Sergeant Callahan - Staff sergeant *Field Marshal Yuji *Toyotahei-Ohtani- Intelligence Officer *Natsumi-Hanakazaki - Intelligence Officer Division Directors *Souji-Kosaka - Director of the Aichi division *Pietro-Papastinas - Director of the Athens division *Daniel-Reed - Director of the Atlanta division *TBA Male - Director of the Baku division *TBA - Director of the Bangkok division *Rudolph-Merkl - Director of the Berlin division *Xi-Xiaung Han - Director of the Beijing division *George-Brady - Director of the Boston division *Dimitri-Klaazen - Director of the Brussels division *TBA - Director of the Busan division *Chiyo-Minami - Director of the Chiba division in both Chiba city and Narita *Miranda-Axelrod - Director of the Chicago division *Kazuo-Tojo - Director of the Fukuoka division *Jake-Wanghu - Director of the Hong Kong division *M'hau-Mohana - Director of the Honolulu division *Sae-Sun Lin - Director of the Incheon division *TBA - Director of the Istanbul division *Jason-Regel - Director of the Johannesburg division *Makato-Sonoda - Director of the Kagoshima division *Naoko-Hoshizora - Director of the Kanagawa division *Sachi-Koizumi - Director of the Kumamoto division *Daichi-Yazawa - Director of the Kyoto division *TBA - Director of the London division *Micheal-Florence - Director of the Los Angeles division *Josie-McAlbright - Director of the Manila division *Lisa-Stamkos - Director of the Miami division *Alexei-Strakov - Director of the Moscow division *Clara-Quebec - Director of the Montreal division *Tomi-Nishikino - Director of the Nagasaki division *James-Peters - Director of the New York City division *Hisoka-Ayase - Director of the Osaka division *Misao-Masahirou - Director of the Okinawa division *Victoria-Moreau - Director of the Paris division *Benjiman-Hancock - Director of the Philadelphia division *Dominic-Crystatellini - Director of the Rome Division *Minh-Lun Huan - Director of the Shanghai division *Dae-Hyun Ji - Director of the Seoul division *Ryan-Brady - Director of the Sydney division *Juri-Vrait - Director of the Tallinn division *TBA Male - Director of the Tirana division *Mako-Minari - Director of the Tokyo division *TBA - Director of the Toronto division *Robert-Sedin - Director of the Vancouver division *Gerald-Harrison - Director of the Washington DC division *TBA - Director of the Yerevan division Agents *Cyber Guy (Cody-Skywarp) - Elite Agent who is assigned for all division in place of Chris-Skywarp after his retirement. *Strato Cyber - Special Agent who is assigned for Atlanta and New York divisions. *Neon Cyber - Special Agent who is assigned for Beijing and Shanghai divisions. *Mirage Cyber - Special Agent who is assigned for Honolulu and Okinawa divisions. *Galactic Cyber - Special Agent who is assigned for space missions. *Delta Cyber - Special Agent who is assigned for all Canadian divisions (Montreal, Toronto, and Vancouver) *Tunnel Cyber - Special Agent who is assigned for Johannesburg division. He is also assigned for special emergency rescue missions. *Kurumi - Special Agent who assigned for Kyoto, Osaka, and Tokyo divisions. *Silver Sky - Special Agent who assigned for Los Angeles division. *Gamma Cyber - Special Agent who assigned for Moscow division. *Cyber Guy Skyguard - Special Agent who assigned for Philadelphia division. *Cyber Guy Vigilante - Hired Mercenary and also a mid-ranking agent. *Agent Kosovo - Top secret agent. *Cyber Guy Prodigy (Matthew-Cirrius) - Special Agent who is assigned for all division. *Sakura-Murizaki - Special Agent who is assigned for all division. *Cyber Guy SKX (Si-Seoung Mo) - Elite Agent who formerly assigned for Incheon and Seoul divisions, later all divisions. *Cyber Guy Elite (Shane-Skystrait) - Special Agent who is assigned for all division. *Amika *Yumi-Hatsui - Agent assigned to all divisions. *Lucillia-Breize *Cyber Guy Legend - Veteran Agent who assigned to all divisions since Yukime's revival in Cyber Hero: Source of Power. He is the first past Cyber Hero to volunteer the SKY Federation. *Gearwench - Field mechanic who acts as a cyber agent. Also as a member of the SKY Federation resistance. *Gunslinger Janet *Hayate *Cipher Guy *Hydro Cyber *Lan-Fan *Misaki-Komatsu Initial Troop Members *Jeremi-Parkins *Ichiro-Tamanakwa *Hiroshi-Dobashi *Nancy-Harmone Associate members *Sakura-Skybloom *Chitose-Ichikawa *Manami *Steampunk Cyber *Iris-Almicity *Glacier Cyber *Princess Icy *Max-Winters *Glacier-Glacia *Harumi-Hashida *Fawn-Fallgrass *Seoung-Park *Psyrazer Legend *Sayuri-Skybloom *Yukime *Electrocade *Frida-Rodriguez *Chris-Skywarp - Retired elite Cyber Agent who no longer remains as Cyber Guy. *Psyrazer *Shadrike Green *Clover Cait *Spade Sharp *Heart Shuffle Interguard *Roy-Badger *Kaori-Tanaka *Chai-Hang *Milford-Bromwell *El Vadou Science unit *Elemental Cyber - Current Co-chief scientist. *Shana-Maxwell - Current Co-chief scientist. *Professor Cyrus-Hellerton - Senior Chief Scientist. Parody of Professor X. *Henry-Reevestein *Bill-Riyse *Gail-Hodskins *Darwin-Nobelle *Steve-Judson *Lisa-Carmen *Pheobe-Christain Affiliated Groups *World Cyber Heroes **Cyber Guys of All Nations *ELEMENT SKY *Storm Chasers *Global Detective Force Guest Members *Vincy (Vinicius) *Su (Soohorang) *Several crossover characters from different licensed series. Former Members Retired, Honorably discharged, deceased, etc *General Dray - Former Armed Forces General, killed before the events of Cyber Hero series. *Adil-Berisha - Former Director of the Tirana division, killed during the Misoan Empire invasion. *Tim-Raines - Former Director of the Sydney division, dies from a helicopter crash. *Unnamed Director - Former Director of the Houston division, killed by a NOCTURNE agent. *Unnamed Director - Former Director of the Abuja division, killed by Dark Cyber Guy III. *TBA - Former Director of the Berlin division, died while fighting the Misoan Empire offscreen. *Unnamed Cyber Agent - Kosumi's first Cybernoid companion before she operated the previous variants of Cyber Guy, died from his wounds. *Robert-LaStairs - Former Elite Agent assigned to the Chicago division, retired. *Heinstrade (Later redeemed)- Former Elite Agent who allies with the Cyber Tokyo Coalition until he was replaced by Cyber Guy. Became one of the Yokawa Haikatzu supreme leaders until he was killed by a Rogue AI Leader, YKH-201. He was revived by Cyber Guy Archangel then he reforms. After his resurrection, he leaves SKY Federation peacefully. *Sienna - Former SKY Federation member who left SKY Federation then later became a lieutenant colonel of the Avalon. *Sergeant Izasaki - Former Staff Sergeant who became an officer of the JSDF with the same rank. *Satoshi-Kurioage - Former Director of the Hokkaido division, killed by the Yokawan Special Security Forces. *Manda-Miure - Former Director of the Fukushima division, killed by the Yokawan Special Security Forces. Deserted, Betrayed, Turned into the Dark side *Commander Aukiga - A Former Supreme Commander who defected to the Yokawan forces. Later, he negotiated with the Misoan Empire during the downfall of the Yokawa Haikatzu in Cyber Hero: Fatal Front. *Marshal-Drake - Ex-SKY Federation commanding officer who betrayed the entire forces in order to negotiate with the Yokawa Haikatzu for future evil plans. *Miyu-Harashime - Former staff member who betrayed SKY Federation along with the Cyber Tokyo Coalition forces, became one of the supreme leaders of Yokawa Haikatzu until she killed in the explosion. *Grayhound - Former Agent, defects to the Misoan Empire in order to retrieve secret documents that he stolen. *Disaster Cyber - Former rookie member and Clarence-Thompson's student. Left SKY Federation and joined NOCTURNE as a leader of their sub-group known as Storm Guards. *Mitch-Crabbe - Former Assistant commander and Skyridge's close friend who established a militarized organization known as the Sentinel Defensive Force. Later, it appears that he was a subordinate officer of the Yokawa Haikatzu. *Saiber Gai YKWN - An ex-SKY Federation Cyber Agent who later became a Head of the Yokawan Propaganda and a Yokawan collaborator of the Yokawa Haikatzu. *Atsuki-Kageyama *Agent Dawes-Brennan (Cyber Guy 1) - An ex-sergeant of the US Cyber Armed Forces and a Cyber Guy wannabe who was dishonorably discharged from SKY Federation for fatally shot Yui Watanabe's parents accidentally which is mentioned in the special episodes, but not shown on-screen. Allies *Various governments from around the world *Cyber Tokyo Coalition *Cyber Tokyo Security Bureau *Blue Diamond Alliance *Javelin Corps *Avalon *STELLAR *Shakokaino Teiko Enemies *Yokawa Haikatzu *Misoan Empire *NOCTURNE *Blue Vanguards *RedTide *Neo Misoan Empire *Various criminal organizations Trivia * In Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, the SKY Federation along it's allies negotiated with the Ministry of Defense in order to retake the northern part of Japan by defeating the remaining Yokawan forces including it's divisions. Also they helped to locate the whereabouts of the Grand Leader. * They helped the Japanese locals and other foreign nationals who resides in the southern part of Japan to create and contribute on it's own propaganda against Yokawa Haikatzu in order to distribute to the locals in the northern part. * The surnames of the Aichi, Chiba, Fukuoka, Kagoshima, Kanagawa, Kumamoto, Kyoto, Nagasaki, and Osaka division directors are all named after the members of the µ's music idol group from an anime franchise ''Love Live! School Idol Festival. Category:Groups Category:Government Organization Category:Military Category:Allied Groups